What you mean to me
by Ukara
Summary: Like Mokuba has Seto,Noa has his sister,the only Kaiba female,(Romance in later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Gi Oh!I wish I did though!^.^ I only own Makane.  
  
This is my second fic,I really want comments because I need to get better,if there's anything you want to see in my fics jus' tell me an' I'll see if I can fit it in with my plans.Enjoy!  
  
The typing was the only thing to be heard in the quiet, still office.  
  
The glowing of the computer screen shone around a dark-cinnamon haired girl, her deep blue eyes focused entirely on the numbers and charts in front of her.  
  
The gray shirt, a duplicate of the blue the boys wore at school, a white undershirt and a pair of pale taupe suede pants was her work uniform that night.  
  
She checked her watch, typing with her left hand and grunted when she realized it was 1:30 in the morning. The cars in the city 331 stories down were a soft murmur; the lights of Domino city did not bother her.  
  
"You've got mail," the computer announced and the icon appeared on her screen, she clicked on the 'Open' button and leaned back in the chair crossing her arms.  
  
"Makane, I know you're up working." Noa's voice came, the screen blinked once and a picture of her brother formed," I knew it!" he said.  
  
Makane,I smiled," Hello Noa,how's the virtual world today?"  
  
Noa made a face," It's boring as usual, but I think I've got a plan, father agrees with it."  
  
She straightened immediately at this, but Noa didn't seem to notice,"Gausaboru?" she asked then rested her chin in her palm," What's the plan?"  
  
Noa grinned, more than happy to tell his flawless idea to his sister," I'm going to duel Seto Kaiba." he told her in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"I see." Makane said and leaned back in her chair, the mention of her older half brother catching her attention," Nothing can go wrong there." she said with heavy sarcasm knowing the green-haired Kaiba would get it.  
  
"You don't believe me?" he accused, giving her a hurt look, then a look of determination.  
  
Makane smiled,"Oh I believe you brother, I believe you will duel Seto,but I didn't say I'd believe you'd win-"  
  
"I *will* win!" Noa replied stubbornly and a bit hotly," I *can't* lose!"  
  
She sighed, he was acting like a spoiled brat again,"Noa,I just want you to see reason-"  
  
"Don't you want me back?" he asked desperately.  
  
The Kaiba girl's eyes narrowed and her fine brows came together," Of course I do, that's got nothing to do with what I said, don't twist things Noa love you more than anything, you know that."  
  
That was true, the older Kaiba girl had been heart broken when she found out about the accident.  
  
She had been furious at him, for fear of leaving her, and terrified at losing him at the same time.  
  
She had spent countless nights hoping for progress, and working on something to save her brother.  
  
But Noa's body had been broken, but she didn't want to lose her brother, whom she loved so much.  
  
It had been Gausebarou's idea to separate Noa's mind, but it had been her invention. And it was her invention that her other brothers, Mokuba and Seto, and Yugi and his friends, were all trapped in. She had never really met Seto, but then she was forbidden to, ever since he had been brought to the Kaiba mansion that day.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Noa asked after a long pause.  
  
"Why did you drag Yugi and his friend's into this?" she answered and brought up a separate window to work.  
  
"Why do you keep defending them? They're a nuisance thorn in my side." he said in an offhand tone.  
  
"Then let them go."  
  
"If I let them go they'll only get in the way."  
  
They'll get in the way anyways, she thought to herself, her blue eyes flashing. Poor souls, simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"And what about Seto and Mokuba? They're our brothers Noa.." she approached this subject delicately, she held her breath and waited.  
  
"No they're not! They're scum from the streets! Orphans with no real parents.." better than ours. She thought to herself," Everything Seto has belongs to me!" Noa continued," How could you side with them?" This was the reason she didn't interfere, she loved Noa and she didn't want him to think she'd betray him, but what he was doing was wrong.  
  
"I'm not siding with anyone Noa! But they didn't ask for any of this." she sighed," I just love you and I don't want to see anything bad happen, I can find a way Noa..."  
  
Noa shook his head, green bangs spraying into his ice blue eyes,"No, you're to busy running the company while me and father are here. My way is faster." he said with finality.  
  
Makane felt sick, how could she stand by and watch this? Because there were thousands of Gausebarou's agents standing around ready to do his beck and call, and because there was no changing her brother's mind on this, she had tried telling him outright no-he could NOT go through with this, and he asked her what she'd do about it.  
  
She didn't have the heart to loose her brother forever, but he wasn't even the same person anymore, and he was toying with other people's lives....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun  
  
Review please!I wanna know what you people think( I also wanna know if you people read my stories) 


	2. Best Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 ~Best friends~  
  
Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* IdonotownYuGiOhIwishIdidIonlyownMakaneandmyfriendSorounichiownsSylvia!*lets out breath* ^.^  
  
Note: I am now co-writing this fic with my friend Sorounichi,check her out!(the stories)It gives more background info on Sylvia.(Profiles in next chapter)  
  
Soro:Note to self;Kill Kemo  
  
Ukara: I dunno what's she's got against Kemo o.0 Thanx to hiei's-babe and Tetsuya Kaiba for reviewing!You really made my day!^.^(and I LOVE that name Tetsuya!)  
  
Soro: Yeah Yeah get on with the fic!* is stalking around the bushes for Kemo*  
  
Ukara : o.o'' to the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makane snapped awake,and absently pulled a paper stuck to her forhead off.  
  
She looked at her watch,5:17 in the morning,she swore,"Damn I slept in!" she looked at the computer ,a whole bunch of different letters were sprawled across the screen,the cursor blinking.  
  
"Oh no!" she groaned and scrolled up,after about 10 minutes of scrolling up she finally reached her work,"Serves you right for falling asleep on a keyboard!" a voice came from the computer and a seperate window popped up.  
  
"Huh?" Makane asked dumbly,stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes,knowing the voice auotmatically.  
  
"Long time no see Kaiba!I see you changed your computer codes,it was pretty hard hacking in."  
  
The blue eyed Kaiba blinked,"My apologies." she apologized half sarcastically half honestly.  
  
"You should apologize!I've been trying for three hours to get to you!"  
  
"Excuse me if I'm *human*." Makane replied automatically and switched the screen on to show a blond haired hazel eyed girl smiling at her.  
  
"Morning Pegasus." she grumbled half-heartidly.  
  
"My aren't we all cheers this morning,"Slyvia said making a face at hearing 'Pegasus',"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Sorry Pegasus."  
  
"Bakka."  
  
"Bi-"  
  
"Makane!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"How's that psycotic brother of yours?" the blond asked changing the subject.  
  
"Which one?" Makane asked resting her head in her palm lazily.  
  
"The one who has a crush on me." the pretty Pegasus blushed.  
  
"Which one?" Makane asked again in a slightly higher pitched voice raising an eyebrow,"Oh!That one!"  
  
Sylvia nodded sheepishly "He's trapped in a Virtual World,how's that psycotic father of yours?" Makane replied.  
  
"Horrible as ever.Gauseborou?"  
  
"Reeking havoc in the Virtual World,actually he's making Noa do all the work." her blue eyes flashed,"I'm worried about him."  
  
Sylvia nodded,"Yeah-huh,damned work aholics."  
  
"Sylvia!"  
  
"I know I know!I'm sorry!"  
  
"We're all work aholics Misstriss of Insomniacs." Makane teased.  
  
"I would say something to that,but I don't want to make you cry." she threatened.  
  
"In the words of a Kaiba(And I quote) We do not cry."she mumbled,"At least not much."  
  
Sylvia laughed,"Allright miss smartass,caffeine time."  
  
"You know what Miss perky pants,I think I know what your problem is." Makane replied highlighting and erasing all the letters on the other screen and deleting them.  
  
Sylvia gave her an amused look,"Yeah-huh?"  
  
Makane absently clicked the 'send button' and heard a "you've got mail" on Sylvia's end of the line.  
  
Syvlia's brows came together and she opened the window.  
  
A little coffe cup danced across the screen chanting something,sporting the Starbuck's Coffee logo.  
  
Sylvia made a face.  
  
Makane laughed,"It reminds me of your father's rabit!"  
  
Sylvia made a worse face,"Don't remind me!" she said in a pained voice,and despite the coffee cup still dancing across her screen Sylvia lit up,"Come on down for a cup of coffee and we'll talk."  
  
Makane rolled her eyes,"I've got work."  
  
"So do I,I just happen to have a life as well,and I hate it in this building,I'll meet you as soon as I can sneak away from Kemo." with that the blonde turned to look at a security camera not within the vision of the screen.  
  
Kaiba laughed,"Well if you're going to put up so much effort I suppose I could meet you there."  
  
Sylvia smiled,"Who said it was an effort?This is second nature to me!" she replied and the screen switched off.  
  
Makane leaned back in her chair and sighed,placing her hands behind her head.  
  
"I need a shower,and I need to change." she told herself,eyeing the work on her computer and finally closing the window,"Damn that Pegasus!Always manages me in the morning,cheapo."  
  
She pulled out some spare clothes from the closet in the office and quickly changed.  
  
Fifteen minutes and alot of floors later she exited the Kaiba Corp. Building only to have an inconspicous looking car and an inconspicous blonde waiting for her.  
  
Just as she was going around the front of the car Sylvia honked the horn.  
  
Makane jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"You blonde!What was that you bakka!?" Makane scolded rubbing her ears.  
  
Sylvia snickered,"Like my new car?Daddy got it for me,it's a new Ferrari Enzo fresh of the line."  
  
"Your new car just gave me a rude awakening." the girl responded as she shut the door.  
  
Sylvia eyed her friend,"What's wrong with you?You're such a grouch today,I mean,you're never like this!" she accused.  
  
Makane frowned,"I had a fight with Noa last night."  
  
"Again?" Sylvia said in an offhand way,"It's become like a ritual for you two!"  
  
Makane flinched,"I'm just so worried about everything,I'm sorry Kissaten I have no excuse to treat you like that." she leaned her head back against the new leather seats,the smell waking her up a bit more.  
  
Sylvia smiled,jerked the shifter into gear and turned to her best friend,"I know what you need!" she said in a sing song voice,"A hug!"  
  
Makane sighed,she had been expecting the worst.Coffee.  
  
"Sure but wouldn't you rather hug Kaiba?"  
  
"You are Kaiba!"  
  
"No I mean KAIBA."  
  
"YOU ARE KAIBA."  
  
"I MEANT SETO!"  
  
"OH!" Sylvia's face turned fire truck red.  
  
Makane giggled,"Your face matches your ferrari."  
  
With that Sylvia slammed on the pedal and drove Makane into her seat.  
  
Sylvia all of the sudden went serious,"So what are we going to do to get Seto out of there?" she asked.  
  
Makane closed her eyes and took in a deep breath,"We have to get them all outta there,I don't know.I'm thinking." she opened her eyes and winked,"I'm sure we can settle this over some hot-" she sighed,"Caffeine."  
  
"Allright a little encouragement."  
  
"You know that stunts your growth eh?" Makane asked eyeing her friend.But then,Kaiba's were all tall.  
  
"Yes I know,but um not planning on playing basketball any time soon." her witty friend replied quickly and pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ukara: Just for those of you who don't know ,'Kissaten' means 'coffee shop' in Japanese.  
  
Soro:If Kemo comes for me he'd better look out 'cause I know kick boxing!  
  
Ukara: errrr...okay *eyes Soro*  
  
Soro: Coffee!  
  
Ukara: Stay tuned for our next chapter and an explanation to Soro's obsession with coffee and hatred for Kemo!  
  
Soro: And some actual stuff!  
  
Ukara: There was stuff!  
  
Soro: Coffee  
  
Ukara:Oh my....review please!*eyes Soro*  
  
Soro:I haven't slept in a week!  
  
Ukara:It's time to go!*drags Soro out of room* Bye folks!*waves* 


	3. The Plam

  
  
Soro: I have decided that I don't think I should drink coffee anymore...Instead, I will just substitute my lack of coffee, with SUGAR!!  
  
Ukara:....o.o run for the hills!Save the children!  
  
Soro:....anyway...here is a profile for Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia 'Cecelia' Pegasus  
  
She is the only child of Maxamillion Pegasus, and Cecelia Pegasus. She is short, with blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She has the 'millennium earring', and she has had a crush on Seto forever. she is just a Fanfic character Please no flames!!!  
  
Ukara:Who wouldn't?(have a crush on Seto) other than me......blink blink  
  
Soro: Even I do, and I'm married!!  
  
Ukara: Okay here's the profile for Makane (Ma-Kawn- EH)-------- (Soro's idea)  
  
Makane is the only daughter of Gauseborou( I never spell that right,and I always spell it different .) of course this means she's Noa's sister,she had cinnammon-brown hair like Seto and blue eyes like him(So i like the colors!) she's about 16( 1 year younger than Seto that means he's 17!!!!!) she will come to own a milenium item,but I'm not telling you which one though.  
  
Oh and as to Soro's obsession with killing Kemo-  
  
Soro:I think it was the coffee!  
  
Ukara: To the story.  
  
The Plan  
  
Sylvia sipped happily on a Double Tall Double Chocolate Moca Latte With Whipped Topping and Sprinkles. 

Makane who was sitting across from her blinked,her un-touched Hot Chocolate resting in her hand,"You know,you'll be peeing until next September if you drink all that!" she had to stop herself from giggling and a smile split across her face. Sylvia looked up a little bit shocked then looked back down at her Double Tall Double Chocolate Moca Latte With Whipped Topping and Sprinkles,she smiled then laughed,"Well it's August so I guess it won't be for that long." Makane shook her head smiling,"Suit yourself." she went serious,"But if you're busy peeing how are we gonna save everyone from the virtual world,Seto's still trapped in there." she made sure to emphisize her older half-brother's name.

Sylvia put the drink down and looked up at Makane seriously,"We're gonna have to try to hack in(and that just happens to be my specialty)." "Don't be modest." Makane teased and frowned,"Yeah....hack in..." Sylvia looked at her sharply,"You're not still thinking about Noa are you?" she asked annoyed. "Get out of my head!" 

"You've gotta try to focus!After all it Noa's fault!"

Makane slammed her fist down,"No it's not!He didn't choose to get into an accident!" she went silent and turned to see everyone in the shop looking at her,all was silent. 

Sylvia was hesitant,she turned to the people in the shop,"We're practicing for a play,isn't she good?" The people went on with thier things.

Makane threw her still-full cup into the garbage and stormed out the door Sylvia following close behind,"Hey wait up!" she called after her,when the mad Kaiba didn't stopSylvia shouted,"How do you plan on getting anywhere!It's my car!" Makane turned,"I'll call someone!" 

Sylvia caught up with her,"No you won't.Because I'm apologizing.I'm a big bakka okay!?I really just judged him on my first impression I don't know him at all." The cinnamon haired Kaiba's sholders drooped,"Allright,I'm sorry about yelling in there Kissaten,I have a bit of a -"

"BIG," Sylvia corrected her,throwing some blond hair over her shoulder. 

"Big," Makane admitted,"Sore spot for my brother,thanks for covering."

"Youre my best friend, Kane-chan. Youre a great person, and I know you'll make the right choice for your brother, and the others......And if it is successful, I promise I wont drink coffee for a month" Sylvia pleaded,"But only if it's successful." she added as an afterthought. 

Makane opened her mouth to respond but her cell phone rang,picking it out of her pocket she flipped it open,a text message was instantly opened. 'Makane,duel at 7:35-' she checked her watch 7:30!she swore,but because of the next words,'Final plan put into action,dueling Seto.'

"What's wrong?" Sylvia asked peaking over her shoulder trying to read the message,Makane looked over her shoulder at her friend,to used to it to really mind. "My dear brother sent me a message,we have five minutes to get to Kaiba Corp!"

"Why not Industrial Illusions!?" Sylvia called as Makane ran off to the ferrari. "Because," the girl explained as she slammed the door shut and Sylvia winced,"Noa is at Kaiba Corp and it's closer.Do you have a computer here?" Sylvia rolled her hazel eyes,"No DUH." Makane smiled,"Great,let's see it!" Sylvia smashed the dash board with her fist and a computer screen shows up. Makane blinked,"Clever."

"Except that I have to hit it everytime." the blonde replied as she switched the gears and the car roared out of the parking place,making someone drop there bags as Sylvia narrowly missed them whizzing by. "So what's your plan?" Sylvia asked looking at the computer screen. "Keep your eyes on the road!" Makane shouted her blue eyes moved towards the street and Sylvia swirved,"Okay Okay!But what's your plan?" 

"To hack into the Kaiba game system,I'm going to watch the match on the computer screen." she explained to her best friend,"I'm going to try to send Noa a message." The Kaiba didn't notice the other girl roll her eyes. "What if it gets bad?" Sylvia asked swirving around a car and making Makane press a key,"Kissaten!" she yelped and grabbed ahold of the car door. 

"Quit your whining,you said hurry!" she said swirving to get past another car. "Bakka!" 

"Hack!" 

Pushing some cinnamon strands out of her face the Kaiba began to punch in Kaiba Corp. codes. "Red light!" Sylvia yelled as she slammed on the breaks and Makane headbutted the dashboard. With a major case of whiplash and a thousand apologies from the Pegasus she continued,hacking into the computer system in 2 minutes. 

"How much time do we have left?" Sylvia asked,taking time to yell at an old man driving. Makane checked her watch,"2 minutes." 

"Plenty of time." Sylvia said cheerfully,Makane snapped her head to face her friend and glared at her. 

"Heh heh." was all Sylvia got out before she slammed on the pedal again.Makane swore Sylvia hadn't even looked at the light. 'We're dead.' she thought to herself,gripping the armrest tightly. Sylvia however,seemed to be having the time of her life.The last of what was left of their lives anyways.She thought. "Sylvia!Your damned computer won't upload!" The blonde smashed the dashboard again and a picture of Noa appeared on the screen. An amused look swept across her face,"Your brother hasn't changed in the past six years..." she said thoughtfully. "Because he doesn't have a body." Makane explained quickly and typed something up. "It's no use,they're about to start." Sylvia said pulling into the parkinglot. "Hurry your ass up!" Sylvia shouted as Makane rushed to get to the elevator door and pressed for the basement floor. 

"Where are we going?'' Sylvia asked as the elevator began to move and the song ' Hikari no Willpower' began to play. "We're going to the Kaiba labs-no you can't have the codes!" she awnsered the questionas Sylvia opened her mouth,the blond shrugged,"I can always hack into it." 

"I made the codes."

"Or not." Sylvia pouted,"I wasn't going to anyways!"

"Yeah-huh." Makane said absently,Noa was the only thing on her mind at the moment,she was sure Seto was the only thing on Kissaten's. Please,please please please don't go through with this Noa.She pleaded silently to her brother. 

Images began to form in her mind,images of the accident.The blood all over,the smell,the taste,the feeling,it was hot all over her,staining her clothes.The pusling of a heartbeat throbbed in her head,she felt something limp next to her,barely visible in the flashing lights. Gathering all her strength she reached out and felt the wet seat,bringing her trembling hand to her face she saw blood,it was in her eyes,her ears,everywhere. 

She began to tremble,she was scared,so scared,she feared the worse,she couldn't move,but she didn't hurt anywhere. She began to gasp,"N....Noa..." she managed to gasp and slowly hesitatnly turned her head. 

Her brother's green hair was no longer green,but red.The hair she had always loved to brush back from his now-closed icey blue eyes,he'd smile and protest,but never stop her. Noa was now resting in a pool of his own blood,that's when she realised,it wasn't her blood all around her. Everything came back like a wall of memories slamming into her,making her head pound. She tried to scream out for help,but something was holding her down,slowly suffocating her.

"N...Noa!Wake up!You have to Noa!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" she screamed and pounded her fists against the elevator door. Sylvia stood close behind Makane, and whispered "Kane.....Kane? You allright?" She asked, putting her hand on the Kaiba's shoulder. 

Makane was shaking with both fear and anger. She couldnt seem to get the images of the past out of her head,"He...he needed me...there was blood...blood everywhere...everywhere....oh god...I couldn't breath...couldn't help him...he needed me!He needed me and I wasn't there for him!" Sylvia narrowed her eyes, and the elevator door opened, "He needs you now Makane. Help him, and please help my friends.You can do it.I'm right here." Sylvia helped a still shaking Makane down the hall,"You know," she said,"I may know my way around most of your Kaiba computer system,but I don't around Kaiba Corp.You're going to have to help me." Makane managed a weak nod and pointed towards a room down the hallway.  
  
Sylvia's POV(Point of View)  
  
Sylvia had Makane's arm, and was pulling her quickly down the hallway. She had remembered this hallway from long ago. 'I guess its kind of dangerous for me to have all this information now...' she thought. As she looked at Makane's face, she saw no expression. Sylvia stopped for a moment, and looked into Makane's face, through her cinnamon bangs, and frowned, "Makane?" She looked up at Sylvia feebily, and closed her eyes. "thats it...I cant stand this...I have to see whats happening in there!" She exclaimed, as she pulled Makane down the hallway by her wrist. 

They entered the room, and Sylvia made sure Makane was in a stable seat, before running over and activating Kaiba's computer. "Enter your access code" The computer commanded. "uh....computer...." Sylvia paused for a moment, then cleared her throat, getting serious. "Computer accessing code for Sylvia;1887293" 

The computer switched on, and the giant monitor lit up. "Welcome Sylvia!" It announced. "Whats wrong with Makane Kaiba?" It asked. Sylvia sighed, and changed the subject, "You wouldn't understand. Please access computer 01599-Noa's virtual reality core computer. i need to see whats happening with the duel between Seto Kaiba, and Noa." Sylvia began typing wildly, and paused only for a moment to tie back her hair. Sylvia looked back when the computer was processing the codes to see Makane still, in her chair.

The duel came on the monitor, and Sylvia saw Seto. He was turned to stone, with his arms outstreatched, and Mokuba was beside him, clutching his leg. 

"Seto?! What happened!" Sylvia panicked, slamming her hands on the control board infront of her, "Whats going on!!" Yugi was dueling Noa now, so far, Noa was winning. "Sylvia bit her lip, "I have to do something...He's going to hurt everyone!!" She looked at the lifeless body in the corner, and narrowed her eyes. "Makane!" Makane was still, and Sylvia got up to walk over to her, "I'm sorry Makane...but you..." Sylvia thought for a moment how to get her attention, and she paused. "Snap out of it dammit!!!"  
  
Makane's POV 

"Snap out of it dammit!" Sylvia's voice rang through her thoughts and she felt a stining pain on her cheek. Her head whipped to the side,she eyed Sylvia,standing over her,her hand still flat from slapping her. 

"You bakka!Seto and Mokuba are turned to stone and Yugi's dueling Noa!Well!?What are you going to do about it!?" Sylvia shouted. 

There was a pause. Hesitantly the Kaiba raised a trembling hand to her cheek. 

"Well!?" Sylvia yelled,"Your brothers are depending on you!" 

Makane swallowed and looked at the screen that was focused at the stone Kaiba brothers,so close but so far apart. She blinked,bringing her blue eyes back into focus,"What's going on?" Makane asked not taking her eyes off the screen,"How long was I..." 

"Forget about it." Sylvia smiled slightly,"Yugi's battling Noa now,if he loses they lose everything." The cinnamon-haired girl got up out of the chair and absently took the coat off,revealing the white shirt with the Kaiba logo over the left breast. "You had me worried,"Sylvia said as Makane went up to the computer quickly. "Miss Kaiba,welecome back,you are better now?" the computer asked. "Yes computer,thanks,switch to code names." she ordered stretching slightly and taking a seat,placing a headset on.

  
  
Okay,I know this chapter was kinda......cheesy,but hey!It's my story so I can put it that way right? Review please!You review,I write more! 


End file.
